The present invention relates to a tank filtration system and especially to systems for attaching to a chemical tank for filtering, agitating and dispersing the chemicals in the tank. This application is a continuation-in-part of my prior application, Ser. No. 282,759 for tank filtration system, filed July 13, 1981 and now abandoned.
In the past, a variety of submerged filter systems have been provided for use in chemical and other tanks. Typical prior art systems have had a bracket arrangement for attaching the filter systems to the side of a chemical tank and include an electric motor attached to the bracketing system. The electric motor is attached to the filter and pumping system to drive an impeller operated pump and an enclosed filter is attached to the pump to push the liquid therethrough for discharge, from the outlet. The filtered liquid is discharged out the filter discharge opening or mayhave a flexible tube attached thereto.This type of pump requires the use of materials resistent to the chemicals that are being filtered and are typically made of a polymer housing, such as PVC (poly vinyl chloride). The impeller and drip cover may be made of a corrosion resistent polymer. The cover usually is disc shaped and mounted to the top of the motor to prevent chemicals from splashing into the cooling openings of the motor housing.
Typical prior art U.S. patents can be seen in the patents to Grudoski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,218; Haldeman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,397; Grazen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,373; and Canterbury, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,717. The present invention is directed towards a simplified filter and dispersion system for use with chemical tanks and especially to an improved dispersion and pumping system.